sweethearts
by Eebay13
Summary: nick and mileys perfect valentines day.


**So this is an idea I got for valentines day when I got a box of those candy sweethearts. I was looking through them and I found these two really cute ones and they gave me this idea.**  
Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus. Also known as the celebrity power couple. They had gotten back together one month before miley turned nineteen. They were now twenty two and had been living together for a year and a half now.

* * *

They couldn't be happier.

Mileys movie career sky rocketed while nicks side project became his main project.

His brothers and he gave up the band when nick turned twenty. Joe was pursuing his movie career and also was on his honeymoon is Fiji with his new wife Demi. Everyone knew they would work out... Except for the two of them of course. Kevin now had a two year old son named Sean he was in his fourth year of marriage and now a successful music producer.

It was Valentines Day and Nick had the perfect night planned out for him and Miley. He was ready to take the next step in his relationship and he just hoped she was too. Now or never.

***

Thirty minutes before their dinner reservations at Mileys favorite restaurant, Miley ran down the stairs of their huge buy very homey home.  
She looked amazing as usual in a bright but not to bright red off the shoulder dress which was tight at the bottom and loose at the top. She had on a pair of metallic six inch heels. Her hair was curled to and hanging down on the sides. Nick was wearing an all black suit with his hair done to perfection.  
Nick found himself staring at her as she walked down the stairs to him; he started to wonder how did he get so lucky to have her? How did HE get another chance?? He didn't know but he was so glad that he did.

"Hey you" he said to her and left a kiss on her cheek when she made it to him. "you look gorgeous"

She smiled at him and started to straighten out his tie "you look pretty handsome to"

He smiled at her and lead her out to their black escalade opening the door for her and helping her in.

They drove to the restaurant in a comfortable silence occasionally stealing glances at each other and smiling.

They made it to the restaurant in record time due to no traffic being on the usually busy la streets. Nick hoped out of the car throwing his keys to the valet as Miley got out of the car.  
They walked hand in hand to the hostess. She looked up at them asking for reservation with her eyes.

"Two for Jonas"

"of course right this way" she led them towards the back of the restaurant where they would have plenty of privacy.

***

The two has just finished their meal of a seasoned pasta for miley and the usual steak for Nick. When their waiter previously came to check on the couple Nick asked for the bill so they could be on their way to what Nick had been waiting for all night long.

After paying the bill they made it to their car and Nick began driving through the back roads of la on the way to what they called their spot on the beach.

When they made it their Nick parked on the side of the road and ran over to Mileys side of the car and helped her out and onto the shoreline. It was about seven and the sun was setting right behind them. Nick stopped and looked at Miley in front of him.

"I got you something"

"Nick you didn't have to"

"well I wanted to" he pulled out a box of the famous valentine candy  
sweethearts.

Miley giggled "how original Nicky"

He smiled at her and pulled one out of the box (a/n: what is in the ' ' is what the candy says) "Miley I'm 'crazy 4 u"

Her face light up as he through the candy and pulled out another one "you were my 'first kiss' and my 'first love' which happened to be 'true love' not 'puppy love' "

He looked at her and smiled "I guess I'm trying to say is that 'I love you' and"  
He slowly got down on one knee ad pulled out a black box from his pocket and opened it revealing the most beautiful diamond ring Miley had ever seen. He pulled out the last candy he had "Miley Ray Cyrus will you 'marry me' " she immediately started to cry and her face broke out in a huge smile. She pulled out a box of sweethearts and showed one to him that said 'YES!'  
"yes yes a thousand times yes!!!" Nick slipped the ring onto her finger and spun her around.

"I love you mi so much"

"I love you too Nick"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that  
the two I say said "marry me" and "YES!" I thought it sounded kind of cute but maybe it isn't you tell me in a review:)  
/nileyNILEYLOVE  
Youtube: eebay13**


End file.
